


Sinners

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Church Sex, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Summary: The reader occasionally attends services at All Saints, but after meeting Cassidy, she suddenly becomes much more interested in attending church.





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Language, smut, sex in a church

Fic:

“What’re yeh doing sittin’ back here with all of us sinners?” the man sitting in the pew behind you asks in a whisper with a thick Irish accent. He’s leaning forward, his arms crossed on the back of your seat.

“Trying to save my soul,” you whisper back, a small smile on your lips. You’re about to turn your attention back to the preacher’s sermon, but the man behind you has other ideas.

“Me too, Lass,” he says, “Though I’m finding it a wee bit difficult.”

“Oh? And why’s that?” you ask him, eyebrow raised.

“There’s a girl sittin’ in the pew in front of me,” he explains, “Can’t seem to take me bleedin’ eyes off her.” You knew his answer was going to be something of the sort, but you blush nonetheless. “The name’s Cassidy, by the way,” he adds, extending his hand to you, “But yeh can call me Cass.”

“Y/N,” you answer, shaking his hand. Your smile fades and your blush deepens as you hear the preacher clearing his throat.

Turning, you find Jesse staring straight at you and Cassidy. You quickly let go of Cassidy’s hand and turn back to face the front of the room again. “Shite,” you hear Cassidy mumble behind you as he sits back in his seat.

You weren’t a regular at All Saints by any means, but you’d never seen Cassidy here before and you wondered when he’d arrived. More than that, you wondered what brought him to a middle-of-nowhere town like this; a place you’d dreamed of getting out of ever since you were little. Honestly, you weren’t sure why Jesse Custer had come back.

As much as you tried to focus on the words that Jesse was saying, you couldn’t help but feel Cassidy’s eyes on you. As soon as the service is over, you turn back to where Cassidy should be only to find he’s already gone. Maybe he’d already headed outside for the picnic the congregation was having. 

“Nice to see you back at church, Y/N,” Jesse says, shaking your hand as you leave the church, “Seems like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’m sorry about that,” you apologize.

“Naw,” Jesse shakes his head, “Don’t apologize. You’re puttin’ in more effort than a lot of folks ‘round here … I noticed you met Cass during the service.”

“I think the whole church noticed,” you comment, making Jesse laugh, “So what’s his story?”

“It’s not mine to tell,” he answers, “But from what I gather, he’s a decent guy. You might do each other some good.”

“Thanks for the dating advice, Father Custer,” you say teasingly, “How are you doing with Tulip back in town?”

“I’m dealing with it,” Jesse answers before quickly changing the subject, “Cassidy might need a hand fixing the air conditioning unit if you’d be willing to help.” He raises an eyebrow, waiting for you to take the invitation.

“Anything I can do to help, Father,” you say before heading back inside to find Cassidy.

***

Church had suddenly become a lot more interesting since you’d met Cassidy. You began attending much more regularly and volunteering to setup and cleanup for church events more often. Any excuse you could find to spend time with the Irishman, you used.

He had this ease about him that seemed contagious. You felt as if you could talk about anything at all and he wouldn’t judge you because he’d heard it all. Cassidy was comfortable talking about the most random things and he never failed to make you laugh.

“Care to help me carry the food outside?” you ask Cassidy. The church was having yet another picnic and with the increasing numbers in attendance, there was even more set up work to be done. Emily was already outside, setting up tables, chairs, and blankets. That left you in charge of the food.

“I’d rather not, Luv,” Cass answers, “It’s a little bright outside.”

“Oh come on, a little sun never hurt anyone,” you press.

“It does if y’er …” he mumbles his words.

“What did you say?” you ask him.

“I said, it does if y’er as pale as I am, Lass,” he answers with a goofy grin, “We burn so easily.”

“Oh, whatever,” you laugh, “I’ll take the cake if you take the lemonade.”

“Yeh take cake alright,” Cass mutters, “I’ll be back in a minute, Luv.” Cass heads off somewhere, leaving you alone in the kitchen. With a sigh, you start carrying the food outside. When Cass finally comes back, he’s wearing an oversized hoodie with the hood pulled up and a pair of sunglasses.

“You really are afraid of getting a sunburn, aren’t you?” you tease him.

“Yeh have no idea,” Cass answers. He pulls the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands before picking up the pitcher of lemonade. As soon as he gets the pitcher to the table, he places it down, throws a burger together, and retreats to the steps of the church. Once he’s in the shadows, he seems relieved. He pushes the hood from his head and removes the sunglasses, hooking them to his shirt.

“You alright there, Cass?” you ask him as you take your plate of food to the steps and sit down beside him.

“Peachy,” he answers, taking a bite of his burger. “Yeh look nice today,” he mutters with a mouth full of food, “I mean, yeh always look nice, but, well, yeh know what I’m tryin’ to say.”

“Thanks, Cassidy,” you say with a smile on your lips. The two of you sit side by side on the steps of the church, eating your food and talking about any random topic that might come up. The best part was that most people just ignored the two of you, giving you relative privacy. “It’s such a beautiful day,” you sigh, placing your empty plate beside you. Placing your elbows on the stair behind you, you lean back and look up at the clear blue sky.

“Bleedin’ gorgeous if yeh asks me,” Cass agrees. He leans back, just like you, but his hand finds yours. You inhale sharply as his fingers timidly interlace with your own. 

Turning to look at Cass, you find him staring at you. You raise an eyebrow in question, prompting him to explain himself, but he doesn’t. Instead, he closes the distance between the two of you, his lips pressing to yours. For half a second, you’re stunned by the suddenness of the kiss, but you quickly ease into it.

Cass’ tongue flicks across your bottom lip and you part your lips for him, granting him entrance. Reaching up with your free hand, you twist your fingers into his curls. Cassidy’s tongue explores your mouth, dominating the kiss. He tastes of whisky and tobacco, which didn’t surprise you, but there was something else as well; something faintly metallic. Cassidy hums as he deepens the kiss, his free hand reaching up to cradle the nape of your neck.

You kiss him until you’re breathless, but Cassidy seems unwilling to let the kiss end. He follows you as you pull away and you have to place a hand on his chest to stop him. “Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private,” you laugh softly, nodding your head toward the crowd that had spread out across the lawn to enjoy the picnic.

“Shite,” Cass mutters, making you giggle. You run your thumb along his cheekbone before standing and tugging his hand. Cass stands from the step and pulls you inside the church, shutting the door behind you.

“Come on,” you say, “Let’s go to your room.”

“Ah, about that,” Cass begins, pushing you back against the door, “I don’t actually have a room.”

“But Jesse’s letting you stay here, right?” you question. Cass’ hands slide down your sides before coming to rest on your hips.

“Well, yeah,” Cass answers, “But there’s only one bedroom. I don’t think Jesse would appreciate it if I took you to his bed.” Cass starts leaving kisses down the length of your throat, teeth nipping gently at the skin. One of his hands slides down your thigh, and when he finds the hem of your dress, he begins pulling the material up. His fingers drag lazily up your thigh against your skin.

“So what?” you tease, “Do the two of you sleep together?” Cass bites down on your shoulder a little harder as punishment for your teasing. “I can just picture it,” you continue, “The two of you sharing a bed; I bet you cuddle.”

“Yer goin’ to pay for that,” Cass warns. He presses his body firmly against yours, making you moan as you feel his hard cock pressing against your thigh.

“I hope that’s a promise,” you sigh.

“Yeh can bet yer bleedin’ life on it,” Cass tells you. His hands reach down, grabbing your thighs and hoisting you up so that your legs wrap around his waist. Cassidy was surprisingly strong for his build.

Draping your arms over his shoulders, you let him carry you further into the church. You expect him to take you somewhere secluded, a closet or a back hallway maybe, but instead he takes you into the nave of the church. He carries you down the aisle before choosing a pew and taking a seat with you straddling his lap.

“Shouldn’t we have chosen a pew in the back where all of us sinners choose to sit?” you ask between placing butterfly kisses up his neck. Cass just chuckles. His hands fist in the skirt of your dress, lifting the hem higher and exposing your thighs.

“If I weren’t a sinner before, I sure as Hell am now,” Cass tells you. You grind yourself down against him, pulling an unholy groan from his lips. One of Cass’ hands comes up and fists into your hair, pulling your lips to his in a rough kiss.

Cass takes the sunglasses from his shirt, tossing them to the side. You reach for the zipper of his hoodie, pulling it down and pushing the material from his shoulders. The short sleeved shirt beneath is riddled with holes and you run your hands down his chest and torso, feeling his skin through the tears in his shirt. Cass breaks the kiss and leaves kisses down your neck. He pulls the strap of your dress down over your shoulder and places kisses there, teeth sinking lightly into the skin.

“Need yeh, Luv,” Cass mutters against your skin.

“Mmm, condom,” you remind him.

“Right, right,” Cass agrees. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. Opening the wallet, he pulls a condom from it.

“How long have you been carrying that around?” you question, eyebrow raised.

“Not long,” he promises with that goofy smile, “But I’m glad I have it.”

You grin before placing a quick kiss to his lips and moving from his lap. Leaning down, you pop open the button of Cass’ jeans and pull down the zipper. Cass groans as you reach into his boxers, taking hold of his hardened length. The sounds falling from your lips make you wetter and wetter by the second. He lays his arms out across the back of the pew, his head tipping back as you stroke him. Cass lifts his hips as you tug his jeans and boxers down a little. Reaching for his hand, you take the condom from him, tearing it open with your teeth.

“Mmm, Lass, please,” Cass groans as you take your time rolling the condom over his length, “Yer killin’ me.”

“Oh, Cassidy,” you say playfully, “Here I was thinking you were going to make me pay. Sounds like you’re the one being tormented, not me.” As soon as the condom is on, Cass grabs you and pulls you to straddle his lap.

“Trust me, Lass, you’ll pay,” Cass promises. You smile as you run your hands through his curls. Cass pulls you close, his lips meeting yours. One of his hands finds its way under the skirt of your dress, his fingers playing with the hem of your panties. His fingers slip beneath the material of your panties and run through your slick folds. Cass groans as he easily slides his fingers inside you. He doesn’t pump them in and out of you, or even move them. Instead, if you want any friction at all, you have to move.

“Cassidy, please,” you moan as you rock your hips, riding his fingers.

“Now who’s beggin’, Luv?” Cass teases. He curls his fingers inside you, making you needy.

“Cass, if you don’t hurry up, somebody’s gonna catch us,” you warn him. He considers this for a moment before responding.

“Awe, shite,” he grumbles, “You’ve got a point.” He pulls his fingers from you and pushes the material of your panties to the side before lining himself up with your entrance. You both sigh as he guides you onto him, his cock filling and stretching you.

“Cassidy, fuck,” you moan. You sink down onto him, taking him fully inside you.

“Watch yer language, Lass, we are in church,” Cass teases.

“You’re one to talk,” you accuse, knowing the language he tended to use. Before he can say anything else, you press your lips to his. He moans and you swallow the sound as you lift and lower your hips.

Cassidy’s hands take hold of your hips, encouraging you to move faster and faster. He lifts his hips from the seat, driving him deep inside you with each thrust. “Y/N,” he groans, breaking the kiss. His leaves kisses along your clavicle as you ride him, his fingers digging into the skin of your hips.

“Cass,” you gasp as he nips at your skin. Your hands fist tighter into his hair as the knot in your stomach tightens. Cass shifts his hips and each thrust had him sliding against your g-spot. You cover your mouth with one of your hands just as your about to cry out, praying that no one had heard you.

Cass chuckles, thrusting harder in an attempt to get you to cry out again. You bite down on your bottom lip, trying to keep any noises from escaping. “Y/N, Luv,” Cass groans. You fist your hand into his shirt, holding on as the knot in your stomach pulls tighter and tighter.

“Cass,” you moan, your walls pull tight around his throbbing cock, “Cassidy!” You cry out louder than you should, your body shuddering with the force of your orgasm. Pleasure courses through you, your high sparking Cass’.

“Y/N,” he grunts loudly as his cock pulses. His teeth sink into the skin of your shoulder, sure to leave marks. He spills himself into the condom, thrusting to work both himself and you through your highs. “Mmm, Lass,” he groans as he begins to recover. You place butterfly kisses across his face and down his neck.

“You’re going to get me into all kinds of trouble, aren’t you?” you ask, laughing softly.

“Good thing we know a preacher who can save both our souls,” Cassidy answers with a wicked grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sinners was so good! Can I ask for a second part? AND You’re so good at writing Cassidy, could you please write more?

Warnings: Smut, sex in a church, language

Fic:

‘Cum to church.’ your phone read. You narrow your eyes at the words when you realize they’re being sent from Jesse’s number.

‘I think you may be sexting the wrong person, Preacher,’ you text back.

You expect to get a message saying ‘oh shit,’ or ‘sorry,’ or maybe even a combination of the two, but all you receive is a ‘Nope.’

‘What the Hell are you doing, Jesse?’ you text back, waiting for an explanation.

‘Not Jesse … need me to send a pic so you can see who you’re talking to, Love?’ the next text reads. You roll your eyes.

‘Cassidy, why are you sexting me on Preacher’s phone?’ you question.

‘Cause I don’t have me own. Now, like I said, cum to church.’ he answers, ‘If you get here early, we can have a little fun before the sermon starts.’ A smirk crosses your lips at the thought.

‘On my way,’ you text back. Heading up to your room, you pick out a cute sun dress and quickly change before heading out to your car. The drive to the church is a short one and you can’t help but roll your eyes as you spot the changes to Jesse’s latest message on the church’s welcome sign. Everyone in this town was going to Hell in a hand basket, you included, but for a different reason. Pulling into the parking lot, Jesse spots you.

“What’er you doin’ here so early?” he asks you from where he stands on the ladder leaned against the wall of the church. It was out of character for him, but he must be making repairs to the run down building. Something had gotten into him lately, but you weren’t quite sure what it was.

“Cassidy said he needed help with the air conditioning,” you flat out lie.

“Well, it’s nice of you to help,” Jesse remarks, “The sooner he gets that damn thing runnin’, the better. It’s so damn hot.”

“I’m just happy to lend a hand… I should probably get inside and help him,” you comment, trying to escape the Preacher as quickly as possible.

“See you for the sermon later?” he asks.

“I’ll be there,” you promise before hurrying inside.

“There yeh are,” Cassidy says as you shut the door of the church. He grabs your hips, turning you around and pinning you against the door. Before you can get a word in, he captures your lips, taking your breath away. Finally, he breaks the kiss and begins leaving kisses down your neck and along your clavicle, teeth nipping at the skin here and there.

“You know, at some point, you’re actually going to have to fix that air conditioner,” you tell him as you card your fingers through his hair, “Jesse’s gonna get suspicious.” You tilt your head back against the door, giving him better access to your neck.

“He knows I’m lazy and lack ambition,” Cassidy replies between kisses, “It’s not gonna surprise him if the bleedin’ thing never gets finished.” His hand trails up your thigh, lifting the hem of your dress. “What I’m more interested in doin’ right now is seein’ what yeh’ve got on under here,” Cass adds as he lifts the skirt higher.

“Stop that,” you laugh as you push his hand away playfully, “What if Jesse walks in and catches us?”

“What if he does?” Cassidy challenges, eyebrow raised. The thought of getting caught by your friend, not to mention a man of the cloth, made your cheeks burn bright red. Cass only seems pleased with the fact that he’d just made you blush so violently.

It seemed like the more you were with him, the more brazen he became, but you still weren’t ready to alert Jesse to what you’d been doing in his church. “Come on, let’s go somewhere a little more private,” you tell him. Taking his hand, you lead him up to the balcony that overlooked the nave of the church. Cass leans you up against the rail and cages you between it and his body. His hands grasp the railing to either side of you and his lips meet yours in a rough and demanding kiss.

You’d been with him several times since that first encounter during the picnic, and every time you found yourself wanting more. Cassidy was becoming an addiction, maybe something more, but you couldn’t be sure if he felt the same about you. You’d noticed the looks he gave Tulip during church, full of longing. He never looked at you that way, at least not to your knowledge and it kind of hurt. You knew you shouldn’t care because Cass wasn’t yours, but you couldn’t help it and you did care quite a lot. Maybe Cassidy’s life was one giant broken record of ‘Jessie’s girl,’ and when he couldn’t have Jesse’s girl, he settled for you instead. You didn’t want him to just settle, you wanted him need you.

“Jaysis, I’ve missed yeh,” Cass mutters against your skin as he leaves kisses down your neck.

“I’m almost always here,” you comment with a laugh, “I ate dinner here just yesterday.”

“Yeah, but that’s not what I mean,” Cass replies, “I hate not bein’ able to touch yeh, kiss yeh, be inside yeh.”

“Cass,” you hum. Goosebumps rise on your skin as he trails his hands down your bare arms.

“Why can’t we just be public about it?” Cass asks you.

“I’m not ready for that yet,” you admit, though you didn’t give him the true reason. You didn’t want to make this relationship to go public if it was nothing more than sex. The town was small enough as it was and you didn’t need your neighbors whispering about you behind your back.

“Alright, Lass,” Cass says, pulling away, “Then I won’t say a bleedin’ word.” He cups your face between his hands and looks you straight in the eye. Cassidy was giving you his word and you knew he wouldn’t go back on it, even if he was dying to tell Jesse everything. Jesse and Cassidy hadn’t known each other long, but they were already becoming close friends. The Preacher didn’t have many of those.

“Thank you, Cassidy,” you tell him, closing the distance between the two of you and kissing him deeply. His hands slide down your arms and down your side’s, stopping when they find your hips.

“I need yeh, Luv,” Cass mutters, hands fisting in the material of your dress, “Please.”

“You’re the biggest sinner I’ve ever met,” you tease him.

“Yer one to talk, Lass,” he teases back, making you grin. Smirking, you turn in his arms, pressing yourself back against him. Fuck, he was already rock hard and the groan that falls from his lips as you push yourself back against him is positively sinful.

One of his arms wraps around your waist, pulling you tight against him as he rocks his hips against you. His other hand squeezes your breast through the material of your dress. Reaching behind you, you twist your hands into his curls. His hand slips from your waist and reaches for the hem of your dress. Lifting the material, Cass slips his hand beneath it, fingers quickly finding their way between your legs.

“Jaysis,” Cass whispers as he realizes how wet you are for him.

“Cassidy, please,” you moan, rocking your hips toward his hand. Cass groans and quickly pulls his hand from your panties. You lean forward, placing your forearms against the railing of the balcony as Cass pulls your panties down, the material falling down to your ankles.

Looking over your shoulder, you watch as Cass unzips his jeans and frees his stiff cock. Pulling a condom from his pocket, he quickly tears it open and rolls it over his length. Cass encourages you to spread your legs for him and you follow instructions, spreading them as far as the panties around your ankles will allow. He grabs your dress, pulling the hem higher and bunching it up around your waist.

“Fuck,” Cass whispers at the sight of you. He brings the tip of his cock to your entrance, slicking himself in your juices as he teases you. You moan as he slides his length through your dripping folds and teases your clit with the tip of his cock. He thrusts his hips, sliding his cock through your folds, until you’re begging to feel him inside you. “Love it when you beg for me,” Cass grunts.

“Cassidy, please,” you moan, “I can’t take this anymore.” Your hands are fisted around the railing, knuckles turning white. Thankfully, Cass doesn’t make you beg any longer. You let out a loud moan as he finally sinks into you, filling you to the hilt.

“Fuck, Lass,” Cass groans as your walls stretch around him. Thank God no one else was inside the church. The sound of Cass thrusting into you over and over again echoes around the room.

You look down over the nave as Cass pounds into you and you can’t help but notice the large cross hanging over the altar. The piece only serves as a source of guilt. Shutting your eyes, you ignore the feeling and focus instead on the sensations that Cass is creating within you.

With your eyes closed, you can focus on the way Cass’ hands feel against your skin, the way he throbs and twitches inside you. You can hear each little hitch in his breath and every whispered curse. A knot twists and coils in your stomach. Cass changes his angle slightly, hitting just the right spot inside you.

“Cassidy,” you moan, your knees becoming weak. Your walls tighten around his throbbing cock, the knot in your stomach reaching the breaking point. Suddenly, you hear footsteps. “Shit,” you whisper.

“What’s wrong?” Cass asks, his thrusts faltering, “Oh, shite!” He quickly pulls himself from you and pulls you back away from the railing. The room fills with music as Emily begins to play the organ, welcoming the parishioners as the file into the church. “Come here,” Cass beckons as he begins to kneel in the floor. He takes your hand, guiding you down to the floor beside him.

Sitting with your back against the wall, you’re thankful that no one on the floor below you can see you or Cassidy. “Still want to cum?” you whisper playfully.

“During Jesse’s sermon?” Cass questions, “Now who’s the sinner?” You grin and Cass wastes no time laying you back against the wooden floor, moving to rest above you.

“We just have to be very, very quiet,” you remind him. Cass nods, giving you a very serious look as he leans down to capture your lips. He swallows your soft moan as he pushes into you again. This time his pace is slow, building you back up to where you had been before. You grasp at his clothing, holding tight as you try not to moan or whimper.

The music dies down and Jesse’s voice fills the room. You can hear the words he speaks, but you can’t concentrate on a single one of them. Cassidy is too consuming. Before long, Cass has you right on the edge, your orgasm threatening to course through you.

Cass can tell how close you are, he’s right there with you. He places a hand over your mouth and you’re thankful that it stifles the moans you’re fighting to hold back as you come undone beneath him. Your body shudders as your walls convulse around him, pleasure coursing through you.

Cassidy buries his face into the crook of your neck, teeth sinking into your skin. He hums softly as his hips buck, cock pulsing inside you. Cass clings to you as he spills himself into the condom. His hips roll as he works you both through your highs, the two of you relishing in the pleasure you’d given each other.

Cass kisses your lips as he pulls himself from you. He rolls to your side and lies back against the wood floor, both of you looking up at the ceiling. Cass’ hand finds yours, fingers intertwining as your chests heave. Jesse’s words begin to make more sense as you come down from your high, something about being kind to your fellow man.

“Yeh know what I would really love to do?” Cass asks in a whisper, breaking the silence between you.

“What’s that?” you ask, the fingers of your free hand lazily exploring what exposed skin they can find on Cass’ body.

“I’d love to put you on that there altar and fuckin’ worship you,” Cass replies, nodding to where the altar on the floor below you would be. He wears his usual dopey grin on his face and you can’t tell if he’s serious or if he’s only messing with you.

“Cassidy!” you gasp quietly in mock shock, smacking his arm playfully, “Do you really want to get us both sent to Hell? It’s bad enough, us fucking in a church, but on the altar?”

“Fucking?” Cass asks, a hint of hurt in his voice, “Is that all this is to you?”

“Well, what would you call it?” you ask, rolling to your side and propping yourself up on your elbow. Looking down at him, you play with the zipper of his hoodie as you wait for an answer.

“Love makin’,” he whispers, making you laugh much louder than you intended. Jesse’s sermon stops and you instantly cover your mouth in horror. Finally, Jesse resumes speaking and you sigh softly in relief. Cassidy looks up at you with his brows knit, his lips set in a pout.

“Cass,” you whisper, “I hate to inform you, but what we’ve been doing is straight up fucking, not love making.”

“But-” he begins to protest.

“You know, if you needed me to teach you the difference between fucking and making love, all you had to do was ask,” you interrupt.

“What’er yeh sayin’, Lass?” Cassidy questions.

“Why don’t you come to my house sometime,” you offer, “I’ll make you dinner, we can watch a movie maybe, and then I could give you a pointer or two on how to make love.”

“Yeah?” Cass asks with a grin, eyebrow raised. You hum and nod in affirmation. Cass reaches up, brushing your hair back behind your ear. “Then it’s a date, Luv,” Cass adds before pulling you in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: I love-love-love Sinners, will you continue it? I hope so because you write so good! :) AND Oh gosh I love this! I’d kind of like to see you write the date and the proper “making love” because you’re so good at writing Cassidy. AND Your writing is so freaking good!!! It would be really cool if you wrote another chapter of this!

Warnings: Language, smut

Fic:

Cassidy should be arriving any minute. You stir the food on the stovetop and turn the heat down to low so that it’ll stay warm. Grabbing a bottle of wine, you head to the dinner table and light a couple of candles, making sure that everything is placed just right. You know the candlelit dinner is cheesy, but you want your first real date with Cassidy to be at least somewhat romantic.

A knock on the door draws your attention. You quickly put your lighter away and straighten out your dress before heading to the door. Cas stands there in a burgundy hoodie with the hood on and zipper up. His hands are pushed into the pockets of his jeans as far as they’ll go and he shuffles his feet nervously. “Hi, Cass,” you greet him, inviting him in.

“Hi, Luv,” he responds with a goofy grin, “You look fuckin’ amazing.”

“Thank you,” you say, blushing as you shut the door and lock it before teasingly replying, “You don’t look half bad yourself. Can I take your hoodie?” Cass pushes down his hood and pulls down the zipper before shrugging the hoodie from his shoulders. “Is that shirt new?” you ask as you take the hoodie from him and hang it on a hook near your door.

“New to me,” Cass answers, playing with the cuff of his blue, button-up dress shirt, “Found it in the lost n’ found.” His hair is combed back and it looks like he’s stolen some of Jesse’s hair gel.

“It looks good on you,” you compliment.

“Thanks,” he replies, running his hand through his curls. Something is off with him.

“Cassidy, is everything alright?” you ask, closing the distance between the two of you.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been on a date,” Cass admits, “I’m afraid I might fuck it up.”

“Well,” you begin, taking his hands in yours, “I haven’t been on a date in a long time either. Besides, you don’t have to worry about impressing me. I already like you, and if you do fuck things up I’d be more than willing to give you another chance.” Your words seem to make Cass relax.

“What in bleedin’ Hell did I do to deserve you?” he asks.

“Must’ve been something good,” you tease, “Now come and sit down.” Taking his hand, you guide him to the table and encourage him to take a seat. You head into the kitchen and fill two plates with food before carrying them out to the table. “I hope you like it,” you tell him as you place the plate in front of him, “It’s an old family recipe, but if you don’t like it we can always order take out.”

“It smells delicious,” Cass compliments before taking a bite. He hums at the taste of it. “Tastes delicious too,” he says around a mouthful of food, making you laugh and shake your head.

“Cassidy,” you begin, starting a conversation while you eat your dinner, “I don’t think I ever asked you; but how did you wind up here?”

“That’s a very long story, Luv,” Cassidy answers, “But the short of it is, I fell out of the sky and wound up here.”

“Are you seriously gonna make me ask it?” you question.

“Ask what?” he asks in return.

“If it hurt when you fell from Heaven,” you answer, “I know just as well as you do that you’re no angel.”

“Now, hang on a bleedin’ second, Luv,” Cass says, “I never claimed to be an angel, you’re just puttin’ words in me mouth. What I said was that I fell outta the sky, not Heaven.”

“And what were you doing falling out of the sky in the first place?” you challenge.

“I was servin’ drinks on a private jet. Just mindin’ me own business, o’course,” he answers, “What I didn’t know was that the passengers on the jet were huntin’ me. Had to fight for me life and before the plane went down, I had to jump.”

“If you say so,” you tease.

“Well how’d you end up here?” Cass asks.

“Born and raised right here in Annville,” you say with mock pride.

“Boring,” Cass accuses playfully, making you laugh, “My story is much more inventive.“

“And much less truthful,” you tease.

“Say what you like, Lass, but I’m not lyin’ to ya,” Cass tells you, “Since your story wasn’t as creative as mine, you should tell me a secret. Something you’ve never told anyone.”

“I’m not sure I have any,” you admit, “Small towns and keeping secrets don’t really go together.”

“I’m sure the town doesn’t know that you’ve been makin’ love to me in church,” Cass prompts.

“Fucking in church,” you correct, “But fair enough.”

“There has to be somethin’,” Cass presses.

“I guess if I had a secret, it would be that most people think I’m happy here, but I’m really not,” you sigh, “Before you came, I used to pray that I could escape this town, these people. I prayed every night that I could get a raise, or get out of my dead end job, or stumble on enough money to get myself out of here, or that I would meet someone who could take me away. All that praying got me nowhere and eventually gave up. I stopped going to church so often and my faith in God started to waver. I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone that because it’s not something you say in a town like this, unless you’re Odin Quincuade, of course.”

“Then why’d ya keep goin’ to church?” Cassidy asks.

“To keep up appearances,” you shrug, “And then I met you. I started going to church more regularly since you showed up.”

“Glad to hear I could renew your faith,” Cass teases, “Maybe I really am an angel fallen from Heaven to guide ya back onto a righteous path.”

“Shut up,” you laugh.

“Yeah, yer right, that’s utter bull shite,” he says, making you laugh harder.

“You’re turn,” you prompt, “Tell me a secret.”

“I’m a vampire,” Cassidy says with a shrug, not even bothering to hesitate.

“Oh, yeah, and I’m a fairy princess,” you protest.

“I am a vampire,” he insists.

“Come on,” you press, “I told you something, now it’s your turn.”

“Fine, since ya don’t believe me,” Cass says, “But you have to swear that what I’m about to tell ya will never be heard by another soul.”

“Alright, I swear,” you answer. You place your elbows on the table as you lean forward, wondering what Cassidy is about to tell you now.

“Cross your heart and hope to die?” he asks, like a child playing a game.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” you reply.

“Pinky swear?” he pushes further. He holds his pinky out to you.

“Yes, pinky swear,” you laugh, hooking your pinky around his, “What is it.”

“Proinsias,” he tells you, “That’s me real first name.”

“Thank God,” you sigh, “I thought you were going to tell me that you secretly wanted to murder me in my sleep or something.”

“Jaysis!” Cass exclaims, “Why would you think that?”

“I dunno,” you shrug with a smirk.

“No,” Cass says, “I have never once had the desire to murder ya, in your sleep or otherwise. Jaysis Christ, Luv.” He pulls his hand away and sits back in his chair. Crossing his arms across his chest, he looks at you with a pout.

“Sorry, Cass. I didn’t mean to upset you, I was only joking,” you apologize.

“Well, even if I did want to kill ya, Jesse wouldn’t let me. He’d murder me before I could lay a hand on ya,” Cass says, letting his posture relax, “I think Tulip would too.” You didn’t doubt that. Both Jesse and Tulip were the protective types, had been ever since you were at school together. “I wouldn’t hurt ya, ya know that right, Lass?”

“I know,” you tell him, reaching across the table and taking his hand in yours, “I trust you, Proinsias.”

“Now you can see why I tell people to call me Cassidy,” he says, “Though it sounds better when you say it.”

“I like it,” you tell him, “I think I might call you that more often. You might even learn to like the sound of it.”

“You can’t tell anyone,” he reminds you, “Especially Jesse and Tulip. I’d never hear the end of it.”

“I pinky swore, remember?” you ask, squeezing his hand. Cass gives you a smile before changing the subject to another one of his off the wall topics.

After dinner is done, Cass helps you clear the table and clean up. When you’re ready, the two of you head to the living room to watch a movie. “Anything in particular you want to watch?” you ask as you turn on the TV. Cass plops down on the sofa, arms spread out across the top of the back of the chair.

“I’ll watch just about anythin’, as long as it isn’t the Big Lebowski,” Cass tells you, “That movie is completely overrated.“ You chuckle before picking out one of your favorite movies and putting it in the DVD player.

Taking a seat beside Cass, you snuggle into his side and cover both of your laps with a blanket. His arm slowly slides down from the top of the sofa and wraps around your shoulders. As the movie goes on, he slowly pulls you in closer. Before long, he’s got his chin resting on the top of your head and his fingers interlaced with yours.

“This is nice, Luv,” he says softly.

“Yeah, it is,” you whisper back. You fist your hand into Cassidy’s shirt as he cards the fingers of his free hand through your hair.

Even as the credits begin to roll, Cassidy doesn’t let you go. “I should stop the movie,” you mutter, unwilling to move even as you say the words.

“Let it run,” Cass says. Pulling away from you slightly, he hooks two fingers beneath your chin and lifts your head. You offer no resistance as Cassidy presses his lips to yours. His hand slides back to the nape of your neck and twists into your hair.

“Proinsias,” you hum against his lips, causing him to growl.

“You’re right, Lass,” Cass hums in return, “I may learn to like that name yet.” You smile before deepening the kiss.

Threading your fingers into Cassidy’s curls, you shift so that you’re straddling his lap. One of Cass’ hands splays across your lower back, the other sliding up your thigh beneath the material of your dress. It’s nice to have to have this moment with Cass. You’d never had the chance to take things slowly and just enjoy being with him. Cassidy, however, doesn’t seem eager to take advantage of the opportunity.

“Need ya, Luv,” he mutters against your lips. Cass’ kisses become hungrier and his hand fists into the material of your dress. His other hand slides higher up your thigh, fingers playing with the hem of your panties.

“Come with me,” you instruct. Standing from Cass’ lap, you turn off the DVD player and the TV before taking Cassidy’s hand. He eagerly follows you as you lead him to your bedroom. Before you can even reach the room, Cass pulls you back to him and wraps his arms around your waist. He pushes you up against a wall, his lips meeting yours again.

Cass nips at your bottom lip before leaving kisses down your neck. His hands move to the buttons of his shirt, hurriedly opening them. “Cass, slow down,” you insist, catching his wrists, “We don’t have to rush.” Stepping away from the wall, you turn Cass and press him back against the wall in your place. Leaning in, you press kisses to Cass’ exposed skin. You open the rest of the buttons of his shirt slowly, exposing more of his chest and abdomen. Pushing the material from his shoulders, you let the shirt fall to the floor. His hands reach out and fist into your dress, pulling the hem higher.

Reaching down, you open his jeans and push them down around his ankles. His arousal is evident through his boxers and you earn a groan from him as you palm him through the material. “This hardly seems fair, Luv,” Cass complains, his hips rocking forward and pushing him harder into your hand.

You take hold of his wrists and wiggle out of his grasp. Walking backward, you pull Cassidy away from the wall and guide him to your room. He kicks his jeans from his ankles, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. When you reach your bedroom, you back Cass up to your bed, pull down his boxers, and push him playfully onto your bed. Cass props himself up on his elbows, looking up at you with lust flooded eyes.

You smile as you watch him stroke himself. Taking your time, you let your gaze travel over Cass’ body. It’s the first time you’ve gotten to see him like this, completely exposed. You want to trace your fingers over each and every tattoo on his body, but Cassidy’s complaints distract you. “Y’er killin’ me, Luv,” Cass groans, “I thought you were gonna teach me how to make love, not torture me.”

“So dramatic,” you tease with a grin. Cassidy groans your name in frustration. “There’s no need to rush,” you tell Cass as you slowly pull down the zipper of your dress, “There’s no one here to catch us.” Cass licks his lips and his eyes follow the path of your hands as you push the straps of your dress from your shoulders and let the material pool around your feet. Reaching behind your back, you move to unhook your bra.

“Let me,” Cass insists, stopping you. He sits at the edge of your bed and reaches out for you. You take a few steps forward, moving to stand between Cass’ legs. His hands take hold of your hips and he leans forward, placing kisses across your stomach. You card your fingers through his curls and tug gently, earning a groan of approval from Cass. His hands slide to your ass, squeezing and pulling you closer.

Cass takes the waistband of your panties between his teeth and pulls it back before letting it go, the elastic snapping against your skin. You hum as Cass continues to press kisses to your hips and across your stomach. His teeth nip at your skin here and there. Cass’ hands slide up your back until they reach the hook of your bra. He opens your bra and you slide the straps down your arms, your breasts falling free from the cups. As you rid yourself of the material, Cass’ fingers hook into the waistband of your panties. You sway your hips as Cass pushes the material down.

“Need you,” Cass groans. His kisses trail up your abdomen before he takes your nipple between his lips. You trail your fingers down Cass’ neck and across his shoulder, pushing him back slightly. Cass looks up at you with pleading puppy dog eyes, a pout on his lips.

Turning from his grasp, you make your way to your nightstand and pull a condom from the top drawer. Cass watches your every step, eyes drinking in each and every inch of your body. Returning to stand in front of Cass, you lean in and press your lips to his. As you kiss him, you tear open the condom and roll it over his length, earning another groan from Cass. You swallow the sound hungrily.

Cass’ hands find your hips and he pulls you closer so that you’re straddling his lap. You drape your arms over his shoulders and twist your hands into his hair. As you settle above him, his hard cock nestles into your wet folds. Cass grunts as you rock your hips, his cock throbbing hard against your core. Breaking the kiss, you let your lips trail down the column of his neck and across his shoulder. You drag your nails along his scalp and down his back. Taking your time, you revel in letting your hands and lips explore Cass’ body. Your torturously slow actions only drive Cass mad.

One of Cass’ arms wraps around your waist and in the blink of an eye, you’re lying on your back with Cass caging you beneath him. His lips press kisses down your neck and across your collarbone, his hand exploring every inch of you that he can reach. He takes his time, as if he’s taking revenge. Your back arches as he pays careful attention to your breasts.

“Cassidy,” you moan, “Need you.” Cass looks up at you through his lashes, a grin breaking out across his face. He positions himself above you, one arm resting beside your head. His other hand slides down your body until he reaches your thigh. Cass hooks your leg high around his waist as he positions his tip at your entrance. You tighten your leg around him, encouraging him to take things further.

Cassidy captures your lips in a deep and passionate kiss as he pushes into you. You hum, fingers digging into the skin of his back, as your walls stretch to accommodate his size. He pulls back and thrusts into you again, setting a quick pace. Pushing him back slightly, you break the kiss. “Slow down,” you encourage, “Take your time.” Cass groans, but follows instructions. He rests his forehead against yours as he slows his pace. You can feel each and every inch of him as he eases inside you. Your stomach twists with pleasure as your walls flutter around him. “Proinsias,” you moan, writhing beneath him.

“Jaysis,” Cassidy whispers under his breath. He buries his face into the crook of your neck, lips pressing kisses to your pulse point. His hand grips your thigh tighter, his free hand twisting into your hair. You moan his name as he rolls his hips, his cock sliding against your g-spot over and over again. The pressure in your stomach builds slowly, each throb and twitch of Cassidy’s cock bringing you closer to orgasm.

“Cassidy, you don’t have to be so quiet,” you tell him, “Like I said, there’s no one here to catch us.” You tug his hair and Cassidy actually growls. The sound makes your stomach knot.

Cassidy captures your lips again, kissing you like a man starved. His thrusts falter and he can’t control his pace any longer, not that you want him to. The bed beneath you squeaks with each of Cass’ movements, moans and gasps escaping your lips to accompany the sound. Cass hungrily swallows each sound you make.

“Cassidy,” you moan as your walls pull tight around him. Cass grunts in response. His hand slides up from your thigh, his forearm coming to rest beside your head. You drag your fingers down Cass’ back and when you reach his ass, you grasp at the flesh and pull him in tighter. “Cass,” you whimper, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Y/N,” Cass groans against your lips, “Please, Luv, need ya to cum.”

A few more thrusts are all it takes for the knot in your stomach to snap. Pleasure courses through your body as the pressure releases. “Proinsias!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his throbbing cock, your body shuddering beneath him. Your hands grasp at Cass’ ass and shoulder, fingernails digging into skin as you try to hold onto something solid.

“Y/N!” Cassidy shouts as your orgasm sparks his own. He buries his face into the crook of your neck and bites down hard as his cock pulses inside you. The thought only flashes through your mind for half a second, but you’re sure his teeth have left a bruise. He groans loudly as he spills himself into the condom, his slowing thrusts helping to work you each through your highs.

“You’re right,” Cass tells you, “Proinsias isn’t such a bad name after all.” You laugh as you card your fingers through his messy hair, just beginning to recover from your orgasm. Cass gently kisses the bite mark on your shoulder. “Sorry, Luv,” Cassidy whispers, “I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t apologize,” you tell him. Propping himself above you, Cass looks down at you with apologetic eyes. “I kinda like it,” you add with a smile. Cass can’t help but smile back. Pulling him in, you capture his lips.

Cass pulls himself from you slowly and eases himself from your grasp. He rids himself of the condom as you clean yourself up. Pulling the bed sheets down, you settle beneath them and watch as Cass bends down to pick up his boxers.

“What are you doing?” you ask as he stands.

“Tryin’ to find me clothes,” Cass tells you.

“You don’t have to go,” you tell him, sitting up in bed.

“I don’t?” he questions.

“No,” you answer, “I’d like it if you stayed.” Cass’ eyebrows knit in confusion.

“Most people don’t ask me to stay after,” Cass says.

“Well, I’m asking,” you say, reaching out a hand to him. Cass grins, dropping his boxers back to the floor. Reaching out, he takes your hand and lets you guide him into bed. He settles in beside you and wraps his arms around you when you curl up against him, your fingers instantly beginning to trace one of his many tattoos.

Cassidy relaxes back against the bed and pulls you closer, placing a kiss to the top of your head. “Thanks for the lesson, Luv,” Cass mutters against your hair.

“Any time,” you respond, smiling as you rest your head against his chest and listen to the beating of his heart.


End file.
